


La boda de Afrodita

by EskarinaSforza



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EskarinaSforza/pseuds/EskarinaSforza
Summary: Porque Afrodita fue casada contra su voluntad, pero eso no quería decir que fuese a aceptarlo
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 2





	La boda de Afrodita

Le dijeron que era culpa suya. Había empezado cediendo por no tener ganas de aceptar responsabilidades y ahora le pasaba eso. Claro, el que se lo dijo era actualmente un montoncito de carne a penas reconocible. 

Quizás tenían parte de razón aunque no se arrepentía de lo que le había hecho al que iba de listo ni un ápice -quizás de haberlo hecho muy rápido- porque no debía haber cedido ni un ápice de poder antes sus sobrinos. Le pudo la pereza a la hora de seguir haciéndose cargo del término de diosa del mar y se lo dejó a Poseidón. Con el tiempo comprendió que no era que él se estuviese haciendo tampoco demasiado cargo de nada. Orden al caos decían aportar, sin que se les cayese ni un poco la cara de vergüenza, mientras eran la principal causa de drama en el mundo. De acuerdo, no es que ella se dedicase tampoco a poner paz, pero no tenía la cara dura de ir afirmandolo mientras hacía justo lo contrario.

Nunca se había producido la incomoda conversación de “verás, ahora estás bajo nuestro mandato” y llegó a creer que nunca se produciría. Normalmente no pecaba de ingenua, por lo que se sentía especialmente idiota por haberlo creído y seguir a lo suyo. De vez en cuando los visitaba en el Olimpo y hasta participaba en las intrigas que encontraba más divertidas, pero lo cierto es que la mayoría del tiempo los veía más que nada como un entretenimiento.

Hasta que la habían llamado para casarse. En un principio pensó directamente que era una broma, pero al parecer una aventura de Zeus había salido terriblemente mal y necesitaba apaciguar las cosas mediante un matrimonio. Que una aventura de Zeus saliese terriblemente mal tampoco es que fuese nada novedoso, las aventuras de todos los dioses solían acabar de esa manera y no estaba segura de que Zeus supiese contar hasta el número que abarcaba a todos sus amantes.

Al parecer en vez de pagar las consecuencias el pobre mortal que pasaba por ahí, las había sufrido Hera. Alguna vez había tenido la tentación de aconsejar a Hera para mejorar su matrimonio, el que ya le había servido tan bien a Gea con su padre, una guadaña bien afilada en manos de alguien diligente. No entendía todo lo que había pasado porque estaba en uno de sus templos dedicandose a admirar la más hermosa obra de la creación, ella misma, pero al parecer todo se resolvería si se casaba con su hijo.   
Iris fue hacia ella cargada de promesas y amenazas. Dado que Iris le tenía bastante miedo el efecto de las amenazas se perdía bastante, pero las promesas eran tentadoras. Total, ¿qué podía perder? Solía tener a dioses revoloteando a su alrededor, aunque algunos eran divertidos había otros que eran más bien molestos. El hijo de Zeus era de los divertidos, Ares era impulsivo pero tenía una energía que bien canalizada le hacía no cansarse de él. Sea lo que fuera que hubiese montado había pedido de entre todo lo que podía pedir, su mano, el pobre era hasta tierno.

Aceptó después de aterrorizar un poco más a Iris, que fue a toda velocidad a comunicarlo. Ella ya se iría, sin prisas. Primero se prepararía, aunque no le hacía falta nada para ser hermosa disfrutaba mucho del ritual y de los cuidados.

Debía personarse para calmar al novio antes de la boda, y con toda la calma subió con su nada discreto sequito. Por una vez deseó haber sido más discreta, quizás así lo habría visto venir.

No conocía al... Ser que había en ese lugar, pero desde luego no era Ares. Más tarde se enteró de que habían mandando con una excusa barata a Ares lejos del Olimpo como método previsor. Le sonaba de oídas que había otro hijo, pero nunca había visto a Hefesto, ahora que la miraba no le quedaba duda de porque lo estaban escondiendo. No solamente era desagradable a la vista, sino que la forma en la que la miraba la hacia sentirse sucia y eso que estaba acostumbrada a que la mirase. Pero ya había aceptado, seguramente el discurso en el que la presionaban y todo pareciese apuntar a que el marido iba a ser Ares había sido escrito por Hermes, le iba a partir el caduceo en la cabeza a ese listillo cuando lo viese.

La única manera que se le ocurría de librarse era provocar una revolución. Quizás podría encantar a alguien para que se volviese en contra de Zeus. El problema es que solamente había dos que medianamente podrían hacer eso. Poseidón estaba tan bajo a la sombra de su hermano que no habría forma de lograr nada. La única opción viable para plantarle cara a Zeus era su hermano mayor, pero si había un dios que pasase más que ella de las conspiraciones de los demás ese era Hades, seguramente la recibiría educadamente para luego decirle que estaba ocupado y que no necesitaba más trabajo del que ya tenía. 

Desde luego ella no iba a serle fiel a su esposo, eso lo tenía claro. Según se acercaba el momento del matrimonio más pensaba con desagrado en la consumación del mismo. Hasta el tacto de Hefesto parecía desagradable, no sería pasable ni cerrando los ojos y pensando en otro.

No podría negociar con él sobre ello, le había quedado demasiado claro que su futuro esposo la deseaba de una manera desagradablemente desesperada. A no ser...

Una carcajada se le escapó mientras elaboraba su plan, fue a prepararse al mar siguiendo todos los ritos de pureza, la espuma en el mar brillaba como si estuviese cargada de joyas para recibir a la más brillante del mar.

Su vestido de novia no era recatado. Cuando llegó al lugar de la boda no había asistente al que no le gustaría estar en el lugar de Hefesto, el deseo por la novia flotaba en el ambiente. Ella se regocijó de ello mientras era unida a uno de los pocos hijos de Zeus con su esposa.

Les acompañaron hasta el tálamo y los dejaron solos con cierta reticencia. Por una vez a Afrodita no le habría importado tener publico.

Su marido la miraba totalmente extasiado. Ella carecía de modestia, así que se deshizo de sus ropajes sin ninguna vergüenza. Supo en el momento exacto en el que su marido se dio cuenta de que algo le estaba pasando y no iba bien. Se fue ruborizando y mirándola sin saber que hacer, hasta que las carcajadas burlonas de ella le confirmaron que estaba metida en lo que le pasaba. 

-¿Creías que podías forzar al amor? -las carcajadas eran duras y crueles, a pesar de la hermosa voz de Afrodita no era menos dolorosas- Seré tu esposa de nombre, pero jamás podrás lograr que tu triste apendice funcione cuando este cerca.

Fue hasta la cama con la misma sensualidad con la que lo hacia todo, hasta su respiración podía ser erótica, pero para Hefesto nada de eso iba a resultar.

-Lárgate a tu volcán antes de que me arrepienta de dejar mi castigo solamente en esto.

Esa noche los novios yacieron por separado, pero Afrodita no podía decir que su marido no la hubiese hecho pasar un buen rato en su noche de bodas.


End file.
